


Drugged

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>After all the torment, he had Sheppard where he wanted him. Real and breathing, even if unconscious, but most importantly beneath him and unable to resist. John. And his for the taking.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drugged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).



> First chapter is sex between a drugged and an unconscious person, so consent can only be (and is) given after the fact. Second part is fully consensual sex.

Rodney didn't quite feel all right. It was far too warm and the air seemed suffocating. He looked over at Sheppard, who didn't do anything he wouldn't normally do when preparing to sleep.

"Do you get a feeling that something's not quite right?" Rodney asked.

Sheppard looked up from where he had just put down the P-90 and was neatly folding his vest. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Rodney said, removing his own vest and jacket, but still not feeling any less warm. "I think something might have been in the food."

"Oh," Sheppard said, worried now. Then he yawned. "Sorry. Do you think it's an allergy?"

Rodney considered this. He watched as Sheppard put away his ear piece and, getting out of his jacket, revealed just a bit of skin where his shirt slipped out of his pants. Heat flooded Rodney. "No, I...don't think it's that."

Sheppard looked up at that, his eyes narrowing on Rodney at the broken words. Then he yawned again. "I'm feeling really tired," he said. "Maybe you're right, maybe they..." Another yawn.

"We should check on Teyla and Ronon," Rodney said, but he didn't move. Instead he watched as Sheppard blinked and rubbed a hand over his face. The black shirt really showed off his biceps in a nice way. Rodney licked his lips.

"I feel..." Sheppard abruptly sat down on the bed. "You should—" Then he lost consciousness and fell backwards.

There was definitely something in the food, Rodney concluded and lifted his hand to his comm. But instead of contacting Teyla and Ronon, he removed it and swung it carelessly away. Then he stepped over to the bed and stared down at Sheppard lying there with his feet dangling over the edge and his lips slightly parted.

Sheppard looked so fuckable.

He was still wearing his thigh holster and his shirt was clinging to him. It had ridden up a bit more now, revealing more skin above his right hip. Rodney reached down and pushed it up even more, slowly, letting himself cop a feel of the new skin that was freed.

Rodney was getting hard. Sheppard was always making him hard, walking around in his tight shirts and thigh holster, dripping sweat after a session with Teyla or running with Ronon. Rodney couldn't masturbate without the image of Sheppard leaning over his shoulder or saying his name in that breathy way popping into his mind.

And then he'd think about Sheppard being naked and wanton and so damn touchable that Rodney didn't even _want_ to imagine anyone else. They'd fuck and suck and rub against each other until Rodney came incredibly hard, shouting out "John" and then he was alone again and messy and the next time he saw Sheppard he became hyper aware of the fact that he couldn't just reach out and touch him.

But he could touch him now.

After all the torment, he had Sheppard where he wanted him. Real and breathing, even if unconscious, but most importantly beneath him and unable to resist. John. And his for the taking.

A grin spread over Rodney's face and for a moment he didn't know where to begin. Then he leaned forward and slid a hand underneath John's shirt. He simply rubbed circles over his stomach, but after a while the position got uncomfortable.

He got out of his shoes, then knelt at John's feet to do the same for him. Crouching there brought Rodney into nice alignment with John's crotch. He put his hands on John's thighs, nuzzled John's groin, simply because he could, and inhaled. He'd definitely suck John's dick later.

But first he had to get him fully onto the bed. Rodney stepped on it at the head, took both of John's hands in his and pulled as hard as he could. After a few tries John slid with him and Rodney pulled until he was lying mostly on the bed, just his feet hanging over the end of the bed.

Rodney plopped down on the bed next to John and caught his breath, watching John and rubbing his stomach again. Then he leaned forward and started licking his neck, while his hand crawled further up John's body under the shirt until it reached a nipple.

Rodney rubbed it and at the same time leaned further over John to kiss him. John didn't kiss back obviously, but with a bit of work Rodney could coax the mouth open enough to receive his tongue.

He was frenching Sheppard.

Rodney's dick gave a twitch and he rubbed himself on John's thigh. The thigh holster was anything but comfortable, but Rodney was still wearing his pants so he felt it just enough to feel wonderfully decadent undulating against it. He wondered if he'd be able to fuck John with the thigh holsters still on.

After a while only feeling skin with one arm under a shirt was not enough. Rodney sat up and pushed the the tight black drool-inducing thing up and out of the way so that he could take his fill of John's hairy chest. He rolled over and straddled John's thighs, then laid the side of his face on John's stomach, just feeling the warmth and the soft hair for a moment.

He ran a hand up and down John's side, then turned to kiss John's stomach.

Rodney reveled in being able to do this. He felt overcome by tenderness for a moment and moved up to kiss John on the cheek and the temple. "You're so beautiful," he whispered in John's ear. Then he bit the lobe and licked it and sucked it into his mouth.

He started rubbing his crotch against John's while nibbling his way down John's neck to his shoulder until the shirt was in the way again and Rodney had enough and pushed it over John's head. John's arms got stuck in it above his head and Rodney decided that it didn't matter. It wasn't like John would complain and it was kinda hot seeing him with his hands trapped above his head.

Rodney ran his hands over John's strong arms, up and down, then into the arm pits. He wondered if John was ticklish there if he wasn't out cold.

John's upper body was naked now and Rodney just sat astride John's groin for a while only slightly rubbing himself against it. Then it became too much and he jumped off the bed and got out of the rest of his clothes. He stood next to the bed stroking his own cock for a while, just looking at John and contemplating if he should take off John's clothes, too, and if yes, how many.

He decided that he really needed to see John's dick, so he knelt between John's thighs and opened up the pants, pressing down in the process more than was strictly necessary. Pulling down the pants without John's co-operation wasn't going to be easy, so he decided to get rid of the boxers as well.

With slight yearning and regret he removed John's thigh holster, stroking it one last time before dropping it next to the bed. Then he put his hands on the waistband of both boxers and pants and pulled and dragged until he had gotten beyond John's ass.

Rodney could see John's dick and it made his mouth water, but he forced himself to get John out of the pants before taking his first taste of him. He had to step off the bed to slip them over John's feet and while he was at it, he removed John's socks.

Standing at the end of the bed, Rodney admired his handiwork. John was naked except for the shirt that was still trapping his hands together above his head. Suddenly that didn't seem so hot anymore and Rodney crawled over John and got rid of the shirt, too. He took John's hands in his and kissed them each before laying them back above his head, angling his elbows slightly for more comfort.

Then he crawled backwards until he was straddling John's thighs above the knees, so that he could lean forward and lay his face next to John's dick. Rodney poked it with his finger and it rolled about. It was still pretty soft. Rodney intended to change that.

He took it in his hand in a firm grip and started licking the head. There was a slight reaction as blood began to flow into John's dick and Rodney started stroking the hardening shaft up and down while licking around the ridge of the head, before sucking it into his mouth.

John was definitely hardening now and the thought made Rodney harder, too. He needed some friction, so he changed positions until he straddled only one of John's parted thighs and could rub himself against it while going down on John.

After a while of this he jaw ached and he let John's erection slip from his mouth, where it flopped down on onto John's stomach, shining from Rodney's saliva. Rodney wondered what it feel like inside him, but to get the full effect he'd need John to really pound into him and that wasn't possible right now.

He lay down on top of John and kissed his neck, then sideways along his shoulder. He moved one hand up John's arm and threaded his fingers through John's. Then he kissed John on the mouth again. It really was too bad that John couldn't react. It would be hot to hear him make noises. Or to hear him say Rodney's name.

Rodney rubbed himself on John for a while, stroking their dicks together, at first kissing John, then just laying his head on John's chest beneath his neck. He kissed one nipple, then the other, then started sucking on them and really started grinding into John.

How was he going to come? Fucking his face might be hot, but it would be a lot better if John could watch him and suck him off. He could just rub himself to climax against John and the idea of coming all over him, to mark him as Rodney's in that way had a lot of appeal. Although coming inside him sounded very, very good, too. Either way he absolutely had to fuck John. There was no question about that.

Rodney jumped off the bed and picked up his vest to get out his hand lotion. Then he searched John's clothes, but there was nothing better.

He walked to the nightstand, stroking his dick soothingly, assuring it that it would get where it wanted to be so badly soon, but first he had to find the best thing to ease his way.

Rodney wasn't terribly surprised to find a little jar with a gel-like substance. It smelled neutrally and when he applied it to his hands it didn't burn. He stroked a hand over his dick and even if this wasn't meant to be lube, it wouldn't certainly serve well for this purpose.

He walked back to the bed and knelt between John's thighs, sitting on his heels. He contemplated how to best do this. He could turn John around and pile pillows beneath him until he had easy access to his entrance. The image of John's ass stuck out invitingly and being able to run his tongue down his spine seemed inviting, but on the other hand Rodney was pretty sure he wanted to see John's face, when he fucked him. Of course there was no reason, he couldn't do both.

So he rolled John over, slapped his delicious ass, and then got the pillows and pushed them beneath John's stomach until his ass was elevated enough that Rodney could easily pull his cheeks apart and slide one wet finger inside. John was tight enough to make Rodney even harder at the thought of slipping inside, but relaxed enough to not pose a severe problem as he moved around and stretched him. He added a second and third finger, getting impatient now and finally a fourth, just because it made him hot to see John stretched around his fingers like that.

He wanted to fuck John face to face, but the sight of him lying ass up, face sideways on the bed, arms just splayed beside him was too inviting to pass up. He slicked up his dick and pushed inside, groaning at the tightness surrounding him.

He put his hands on John's hips and started fucking, hard, deep strokes that made John move with their force and it felt so good that Rodney thought he could stay like that forever. But when he closed his eyes just concentrating on John's hot tight channel he remembered that he wanted to see his face.

So he pulled out, moaning and quickly turned John around, back onto his back and threw one pillow back to the head of the bed. The other stayed where it was as Rodney maneuvered John's ass on it. Then he pushed John's legs towards John's body and spread them so that John was presenting himself to be taken by Rodney again.

He had to let go of one leg to enter John again and put the leg on his shoulder instead. Then he thrust in deep until he was balls-deep inside John.

Rodney leaned forward to move John's head so that it didn't lay sideways anymore, but faced him. Then he leaned even further so that he could kiss John. He kept thrusting through all of it and realized that it wouldn't be very long until he came.

He moved back again a little and took John's hard dick in his hand. He didn't know if John would come like this, but Rodney would give his best to at least try, even though he'd have to taste John once he came. He started jerking John's dick and began trying different angles until hitting a spot that made John's dick twitch in his hand.

Rodney grinned and started hitting that spot with quick thrusts, jackhammering against it and at the same time whipping up and down John's shaft. Fuck, he really wanted John to come before him. Then he felt John's dick surge and he quickly slipped out of him as he watched the first spurt of semen shooting from John's dick. He bent down and took John's dick in his mouth still stroking it while swallowing the rest of his come.

Once he'd milked every drop from John's now limp dick, Rodney quickly propped his legs up again and thrust back inside resuming to fuck him, just letting go and giving it his all, thrusting in random angles and depths, just needing to be inside John and to come, god, he needed to come.

When he felt it in his balls he froze, then pulled out of John and jerked himself off with a deep groan, coming all over John's stomach and chest and, crawling forward, his face, before dropping down onto John's chest.

When he could breathe again and his heart wasn't beating like drums in his ears, he kissed John, then rolled off of of him, put the pillow under John's head and pulled the blanket from beneath so that it covered them both as Rodney slid back into bed beside John.

He was asleep within seconds.


	2. The morning after

The first thing John noticed when he awoke was a heavy arm lying across his chest and a warm body at his side.

The next things he noticed didn't have any particular order and simply assembled themselves very quickly into the following picture: He'd had sex with Rodney. Judging from the dried come on his chest and dull throbbing in his ass, pretty wild sex, too.

Finally.

He pushed away the blanket covering them so that he could take a look at Rodney's nude body. Damn, he couldn't believe he'd missed their first time. The last thing he clearly remembered was the feast the evening before, then things got groggy and he certainly couldn't remember getting naked with Rodney.

It really was a shame. But on the other hand if being drunk had been what it took for one or both of them to finally make a move he was okay with that. He wondered who it was, and kind of hoped it had been Rodney.

It occurred to him that maybe he had seduced Rodney and Rodney wouldn't be as happy about it in the harsh light of day as he was. But he quickly dismissed the thought. Mostly because he couldn't bear it. Also, Rodney had fucked him, so chances were that he'd liked it even if he might be embarrassed about a drunken encounter later.

But John would make it perfectly clear to him that this was not just a drunken encounter. Specifically he really needed there to be a next time so that he could remember it.

Rodney's dick looked very inviting lying against John's thigh and John thought that this might be his chance to both get started on making memories and to provide a persuasive argument that having regular sex with John would be beneficial to Rodney.

John carefully slipped down the bed and took Rodney's dick in his mouth.

He had only sucked it to half-hardness, when he felt Rodney stir above him.

"What are you doing?" came his croaking voice and John looked up at him, mouth still around Rodney's dick.

Was this a trick question of some kind? Either Rodney was simply not up to par in brain activities in the morning or John was doing something wrong. Or he was doing it so right that _he_ caused Rodney's lack of brain power.

He moved down Rodney's shaft again, watching as Rodney's gaze flickered around the room. "We had sex last night," Rodney finally said, eyes looking far too horrified for what he'd just remembered.

John let him slip from his mouth and smiled shyly at Rodney. "I know."

"God, I... I..." Rodney began, gesturing vaguely. "You. You were unconscious."

John sat up at that. "I was unconscious?"

"The food!" Rodney said emphatically. "It was drugged. You passed out on the bed and I was..."

"Horny?" John asked, because they still hadn't gotten to the part where there had been sex, which he was still pretty sure had happened. Rodney had even mentioned it. Even if he didn't seem too happy about it.

"I was drugged!"

"So you only had sex with me because you were drugged?" John didn't try very hard to hide his hurt.

"What? No! I mean. Yes. I mean, if I hadn't been drugged I wouldn't have done that to you while you were..." Rodney gestured vaguely again.

Suddenly John aligned the pieces of information in his head. "Wait a moment. You are saying you had sex with me _after_ I passed out?"

"I was _drugged_!" Rodney said almost desperately now.

"That's kinda hot," John said and Rodney's face looked really funny for a moment. John laughed. "So, uhm, should I continue here," he said pointing at Rodney's dick, "or can you only get it up when I'm unconscious."

"I told you I was drugged," Rodney said exasperated until he saw John's grin. "That's not funny. I'm really sorry," he added quietly.

John's expression softened into a smile. "Hey, you were drugged. And really my only regret is that I cannot remember our first time."

"First time?" Rodney said, sounding so full of doubt and hope at the same time that John had to crawl up to him and kiss him.

Rodney didn't react for a moment then opened up his mouth and put his hands in John's hair.

So much for wondering if Rodney wanted this. John sighed happily.

When they moved back he asked, "So about that?" pointing at Rodney's groin again.

"Yes, please," Rodney said with a shy smile and for a moment John found it hard to believe that this man had fucked him so hard the night before that he could still feel it. But maybe Rodney simply needed a bit of time to really get going.

John moved a bit to the side and pulled Rodney to the center of the bed and pushed him onto his back so that he could straddle his thighs while taking him back in his mouth.

"That feels great," Rodney said and John smiled around his dick and took him deeper.

He moved up and down the shaft, stroking what wasn't in his mouth with his hand. When he rubbed his tongue firmly up the underside, Rodney groaned. John let him slip from his mouth ignoring the little whimper from Rodney.

"So tell me, what exactly did we do last night?" he asked.

"Well, you didn't do much," Rodney said, flushing a little. "I, uhm, kissed you and blew you."

"And fucked me."

"Yes, and fucked you and came all over you," Rodney finished waving at John's chest.

"This is yours?" John asked. "I thought it was mine."

"No, I sucked you off as soon as you started coming. I wanted to taste you."

John found it kind of endearing how embarrassed Rodney seemed to be - for a guy who had fucked him in his sleep. "Did you like it?"

Rodney nodded. "I liked all of it. I just wish you would have been able to participate."

"Well, I'm awake now, aren't I? So maybe you could simply show me what we did and we could repeat it with more participation on my side." Rodney gaped at him, so John simply continued, "You said you kissed and blew me, which I've done, so I guess it's time that I fuck you."

"There's lube somewhere," Rodney said, very eager now.

John jumped from the bed and looked around until he found the jar next to the bed. "Do you think they regularly do this for their gue-" he began, but trailed off as he turned back to Rodney who was lifting his legs to his body, presenting himself to John. "Fuck," was all he said before scrambling back to the bed and pushing a lubed up finger into Rodney.

Rodney tensed, then relaxed enough for John to slip deep inside. He moved his finger around until he knew he'd found Rodney's prostate, when Rodney made a keening noise. John needed to be inside him _now_.

He added a second and third finger in quick succession, stretching Rodney. Then he pulled out and coated his dick. Neither he nor Rodney had touched it so far, but the idea of what they had done last night and what they were going to do in a moment, combined with the way Rodney was spreading himself for John to fuck him, had gotten him hard enough that he knew he wouldn't last very long.

He pushed inside in one go and Rodney's legs moved around his waist and pulled him even closer until he was balls-deep inside him. He held still for a moment, letting Rodney adjust and giving himself time to collect himself at least a bit before he would start fucking Rodney.

Rodney moved up his arm and put it behind John's neck pulling him down into a messy kiss. Then he pushed his heels into John's ass and John started thrusting.

Rodney fell back into the sheets and watched John with something like wonder in his eyes. John thought that maybe Rodney had wanted this for as long as John had, which was pretty long.

He pushed faster into Rodney, moving around until Rodney cried out, "Yes!" John kept thrusting the same way then and Rodney closed his eyes making deep noises that sounded like sex and John knew he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

"I jacked you off," Rodney mumbled between moans and John got the hint and moved his hand to Rodney's leaking dick and started stroking him.

"Oh god, John, yes. Please. I'm going to come. I sucked you off when you came. Please. Oh god, John!"

And he could feel Rodney coming and didn't quite know how the hell he was supposed to suck him off. He wasn't _that_ bendable. Then he got it, slipped out and was able to just catch the last of Rodney's spurts in his mouth. He sucked and swallowed everything that Rodney had left to give, then licked off a bit of the come on his stomach, but then he stopped because he really, really needed to be back inside Rodney.

He pushed back in with a groan and thrust deeply one, two, three times, watching Rodney lying beneath him, dick limp and wet, come still visible on his stomach and chest, his mouth slightly open and his eyes glazed over as he looked at John.

John came and when Rodney said, "Over me. Come on me," he managed to pull out and shoot the rest of his semen on Rodney's chest.

John dropped on the bed next to Rodney, who immediately folded him into his arms.

"That was so hot," Rodney said kissing him on the neck. John could only let him do it, because he still tried to concentrate on breathing.

When he'd calmed down enough he turned to Rodney and kissed him on the mouth pushing his tongue inside Rodney's mouth so that he could taste himself there. Rodney made a satisfied noise.

When they pulled back, Rodney grinned at him.

"So was it like last night?" John asked. "Except for the participation level obviously."

"Pretty much," Rodney said. "But I managed to come on your face," he added, licking John's cheek. "I also fucked you from behind."

"I see. Guess we'll have to try again then."

"Definitely," Rodney said happily. "And I have some more ideas."

When Rodney started describing, John simply smiled and snuggled into him.


End file.
